bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis
The Mantis is a mob that defends the Pineapple Patch and the Pine Tree Forest. It takes 20 minutes for a mantis to respawn after being defeated (17 minutes with Gifted Vicious Bee). Defeating it guarantees 5 battle points and 250 honey. The amount of honey and the chance for rare items such as tickets and gumdrops is increased by Loot Luck. This mob's level can range from 4-6, depending on the field it is located at. The Mantis is fully green, with red circle eyes. Its arms stick out, similar to the real-life insect, the praying mantis. Locations Drops Guaranteed: * 5 Battle Points. * 250 honey. (Loot luck: + Amount) Possible: * Ticket(s) (20% chance) (Loot Luck: + Drop rate) * Pineapple(s). (Increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 25, 50 or 100) * Blueberries. (Increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 25, 50 or 100) * 1 or 5 Silver Eggs. * 1, 5, or 10 Royal Jelly. * 5 Treats. * Gumdrops. (Increments of 1, 5, 10 or 25) * Moon Charms. * Oil. (Increments of 1, 5 or 10) * Glitter. * Diamond Egg. * Micro-Converters. (Increments of 1 or 5) * Neonberries. Strategy Due to the Mantis' long attack range, the player’s bees normally won’t target it until they get closer/the mantis itself attack. Try to get at the very edge of its enormous jump range. Then, when it stops to get ready to attack, walk in a very wide circle around it. If done correctly, the Mantis will undershoot you and land at where you were a few seconds before. This is often close enough for your bees to start attacking, even once it retreats back. Also, keep in mind the Frozen Field Defenders Glitch can be used to defeat it, just like with most other mobs. When a Mantis is stuck in an object, the player can also defeat it easier. Trivia * When a bear gives a quest that involves more than one mantis, the plural is spelled incorrectly as "4 Mantiss" rather than "4 Mantises" or "4 Mantis". ** In Bee Bear's dialogue for his quests, he asks you to defeat x "Mantises", but in the quest list, it still says "Mantiss". * In Bee Bear's quest, ‘''BEE-liz Honey-dad’'', he tells the player to defeat 10 Mantises. But, if the player talks to him again, he doesn't mention this. * The Mantis in the Pineapple Patch can get stuck in the wall surrounding the field, or in the smaller pineapple behind the Treat Dispenser, though this is rare. ** Before the 9/28/2019 update, pine trees in the Pine Tree Forest could be collided with, and the Mantises could get stuck in them. * Mantises have the longest attack jump length of any mob, only rivaled by the Werewolf. Because of this, the Mantises can commonly jump outside of the field that they're defending into other, nearby fields. * The Mantis takes 20 minutes to spawn, which is the same time as the Scorpion. Category:Mobs